Divine Intervention Chapters 1-6 (Mon-Sat)
by hesitate
Summary: All of the Divine Intervention series by me and moonchild in one! ^^ MIMATO!
1. Monday

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon etc, etc...  
  
Divine Intervention-  
By Moonchild and Mimikins.  
  
Monday.  
Mimi sighed as she sat down at her usual table in the corner of her favourite cafe. She placed a huge cappuccino on her left hand side and opened a portfolio of designs in front of her. She sighed again. So much planning to do - the big fashion show was less than a month away and she still hadn't decided on which designs she wanted to be created. She pushed a loose strand of her pink streaked chestnut hair behind her ear and crossed her right leg over her left. Being the manager of her own fashion company was hard - there was so much competition! She was always so busy with meetings and shows that she hardly had time to do the things she really loved - visit her friends, and sing. Her life-long dream of becoming a professional singer was still alive deep in her heart, but with her hectic schedule there was no chance of it coming true. She was looking over some sketches of a pink evening dress when a voice called out-  
"Mimi? Mimi Tachikawa?" she looked up, and blinked her big hazel eyes. Stood near the counter were two girls, who were staring at her in amazement.  
"Emily? Michelle?!" she exclaimed, recognising the girls as two old school friends. She jumped out of her seat.  
"Mimi!" the girls rushed forward to hug her. "What are you doing here in Odaiba? I thought you lived in New York now?"  
"I moved back not so long ago." she explained, inviting them to sit with her. "I got a job as a fashion designer and now I'm the manager of my own company!"  
"Wow! Really?" Michelle said excitedly.  
"What's the name of your firm?" Emily asked.  
"Palimi Designs." Mimi smiled. She'd decided to name the company after her beloved Digi companion Palmon, and herself.  
"Cool!" Michelle said enthusiastically. She then noticed the portfolio. "Wow are these your designs?" Mimi nodded. "Wow!" Mimi giggled, Michelle had always been lively and over excited at school - it was now obvious that she hadn't changed that much.  
"What are you guys doing?" she asked.  
"Well I'm a French teacher at the High school." Emily told her, taking a sip of her espresso.   
"And I'm a kindergarten teacher! " Michelle announced.  
"Great! I always saw you guys as teachers." Mimi grinned. Suddenly she gasped as she noticed the clock on a nearby wall. "Oh my gosh I'm sooo late! Hey maybe we can meet up again?"  
"Hey sure! How about we come to your apartment this evening?" Michelle suggested.  
"Sounds great! Here's my address" she scrawled her address on a napkin and handed it over. "See you about 8-ish?"  
"Yeah, bye Mimi." Emily smiled.  
"Byyye!" she called out as she ran out.  
  
At eight o clock exactly, Mimi's doorbell rang.  
"Hi, it's us!" Emily said over the speakerphone.  
"Come on in!" Mimi replied as she buzzed them in.  
"Ooooh nice place!" Michelle exclaimed as they walked in.   
"Thanks. Take a seat." Mimi showed them into her lounge.   
"Very nice." Emily commented as she sat down on the white suede couch. Mimi was playing with the radio when Michelle asked  
"Are you still into singing?" Mimi finally decided on a radio station then sat down in a nearby armchair.  
"Yes, but I'm far too busy!" she sighed.  
"So you still haven't got over that silly childhood dream?" Emily remarked.   
"Emily! It's not silly!" Michelle scolded. "I think it's nice to have dreams, even if they can't come true." Mimi smiled gratefully at her. Emily got up and wandered around the room, looking at pictures and ornaments which were around. Her eyes fell on a recent photograph, and widened in surprise. It was a photo of Mimi and Matt holding each other tightly. Mimi remembered the moment well, it was after her first big fashion show.  
"Mimi... Is this who I think it is?" she asked, holding out the picture. Michelle jumped up and grabbed the photo. She suddenly screamed.  
"That's Yamato Ishida!!! I love him! I didn't know you knew him!!!" Mimi nodded. "Oh wow oh wow OH WOW!!! I went to see his band play the other night - he was soooo dreamy! After the concert loads of girls tried to flirt with him but he just knocked them back! I think he has a girlfriend... Wait a minute, you're hugging in this picture..." Mimi suddenly choked. Emily and Michelle watched her as she turned red.  
"Errrmm..." was all she could say. Michelle screamed again.  
"Oh my... It is you, isn't it? You're Yamato's girlfriend!" Mimi was speechless. "It's true! Wow!!"   
"Weeell..." Mimi tried to speak - but before she could finish Michelle threw herself at her feet.  
"You have to introduce me to him. Please I'd do anything to meet him!" she looked so full of hope that Mimi couldn't help herself.   
"Well he's pretty busy, but how about you come to dinner ooooon..." she looked up at her calendar, and realised she was free for the rest of the week. "Friday?" Michelle screamed yet again, leapt up, grabbed hold of Emily and danced around.  
"I'm gonna meet Yamato!" she sang.   
"Wait! I don't know yet, I'll have to see if Matt's available..." Mimi was interrupted again.  
"Matt?! You call him Matt?" Michelle sighed. Meanwhile Emily was just staring at the photo. She then shook her head and put it down.  
"Look I really ought to be going, I've got an early start tomorrow." she smiled weakly. "Are you coming Michelle?"  
"Yeah... I can't wait 'til Friday Mimi it's going to be the BEST night of my life!!!" she squealed again.   
"Yeeeah..." Mimi laughed nervously. "Is 8.30 OK?" her friends nodded. "Great. See ya then!"  
"Byyye!" Michelle called as they left the apartment.   
  
As soon as they were out of the door Michelle sighed.  
"Mimi Tachikawa and Yamato Ishida - who'd have thought it?" Emily stared at her.  
"Aw c'mon Michelle, you don't honestly believe her, do you?"  
"Of course! I mean you saw the photo! And she was always so sincere at school..."  
"That was when she was 11!" Emily exclaimed, getting into her car.  
"Yeah... Oh well we'll see on Friday!" Michelle replied as she got in as well.  
  
Meanwhile back at the apartment Mimi was staring at the picture. They looked so happy together - herself and Matt - what had gone wrong?  
"Oh Mimi you're such a fool - how are you going to get yourself out of this one?" she wailed. She had two problems - number one being that she had promised a really fancy home cooked dinner - but she could hardly cook! However number two was the main problem - she and Matt had been going out, until they'd had a huge argument two months earlier - and they hadn't spoken since...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
AN- Hope u enjoyed it!! Mimikins will post the next part when she's written it! So watch out for 'Divine Intervention (Part 2) - Tuesday'!!  
  



	2. Tuesday

Divine Intervention : TUESDAY by mimikins 

-------- 

DISCLAIMER: YES, I OWN DIGIMON! (that was sarcasm.) 

Part one of this story is posted under "Moonchild", Emily's name! Did you catch our guest appearances? ^^; If you guys haven't noticed, Me and Emily are writing the story together! You can catch part 1 under her name ([click here for story in a new window][1]), you better read it or you're going to be L O S T! Her part is much better than mine, so try not to show your disappointment :P Hehehe. This is basically just a filler part, so if you skip it its not a big deal ^^ 

You can always contact me at   
AIM: sunshine ba ba MSN: joy_fishy@hotmail.com EMAIL: jump4@joymail.com ICQ: 71018292   
I LOVE talking to people! lol. And my mimato site is at [http://geocities.com/mimikins008][2]. I'll stop talking now. ONTO THE STORY! 

-------- 

After a huge amount of worrying that would put Joe to shame, Mimi finally fell into a restless sleep, clutching the picture of her and Matt. 

(A/N: this is a dream, for the slow people ^^;) _"I wasn't cheating on you, Mimi! Do you actually think I'd do something like that?" _

"I don't know what to think anymore! All I know is that I've heard you're sneaking around with Jen behind my back!" 

"Do you honestly BELIEVE I would do that? At least I'm not the one who's sneaking around with RICH!" 

"What do you mean Rich? I hardly even talk to him!" 

"Yeah right, Mimi. I've heard all the stories." 

"What do you mean, 'all the stories'? I LOVED YOU!" 

SLAM! Mimi walked out of the door. Matt hadn't come after her. 

Mimi jolted up, then slowly lay back down on the bed when she realized it had been a dream. _Out of the door, and out of his life._ she thought bitterly, as she got got up to get ready for work. 

After her breakup with Matt, Mimi had submerged herself into her work, and quietly drifted away from the digidestined. _Well, time to catch up..._ She dialed Sora's work number, which informed her Sora had switched jobs and forwarded her to a new number. 

A mechanical voice answered. "Welcome to the therapist's union. If you would like to talk to Arnold, Tierney, press 001. If you would like to talk to Brown, Andrew, press 002. If you would like to talk to Buckmire, Sherry, press 003. If you would like to speak to Cetuk, Michael, press 004. If you would like to speak to Connors, James, press 005..." Mimi dozed off. When she woke up, she was still holding the receiver. "If you would like to talk to Quieral, Melissa, press 352. If you would like to talk to Reynolds, Susan, press 353. If you would like to talk to Ransch, Bob, press 354. If you would like to talk to "Smith, Dorothy", press 355. If you would like to talk to Stanczk, Michael, press 356. If you would like to talk to Silver, Andrew, press 357. If you would like to talk to Stage, Lauren, press 358. If you would like to talk to Takenouchi, Sora, press 358. If-" Mimi slammed her pointer finger onto the dial, pressing 358. 

A voice that sounded like its belonger was on crack answered. "Hello. This is Takenouchi Sora. How may I help you?" 

"Uh..Sora? This is Mimi. Tachikawa." 

Immediately the nostaligic attatchment dropped off, and reverted to its usual cheerful self. "Oh, HI MIMI! How are you? I haven't talked to you in forever! Do you know what Tai changed his home number to? I think he forgot to tell me and I haven't seen him in FOREVER!" 

"Yeah, its 9087967592. Anyway, I kind of need your help-" 

She was met by the dial tone. _Um...okay...great friend you are, Sora..._

Next, Mimi dialed Kari. Busy signal twice, then Kari flashed over. "Hello?" she said kind of annoyed. 

"Hey Kari! It's me, Mimi!" 

"Hey Mimi! I'd love to talk, but I have a super important call from TK on the other line! I'll call you back later, okay? And keep up the fab designs, I'm wearing one of your dresses right now!" 

"No problem, Kari." 

After she hung up, she glanced at the clock. It was already 3 in the afternoon. _Aw, crap! Now what am I going to do?_

She named the digidestined in her head. _Tai, probably talking to Sora, Sora, vice versa, Kari, talking to TK, vice versa...Izzy...IZZY!_

She quickly flipped to the entry in her address book and keyed in another number. 

A mechanical voice answered. "Hel lo. This is Iz zy's an swer ing ma chine. He is cur rent ly in Chi na on a bu si ness trip. Puh leeze leave a mess age af ter the beep." Izzy's normal voice came on. "Sorry guys, I couldn't resist! But I really am on a trip. If you HAVE to contact me, use my cellphone number! 9087863842. Otherwise, leave a message!" 

Mimi slammed down the phone in frusteration. Now who? JOE! JOE! She hurriedly jammed her feet into her shoes and ran down the street. It was 4'o clock by the time she had reached the hospital down the block. 

"Hi, can I talk to Dr. Joe Kido MD PUHLEEZE!?!?!" screamed Mimi. 

"Miss, Dr. Kido is in sugery right now! If you take a seat, you can see him when he's done." 

Mimi inwardly fumed, and flopped down into a chair. Watching the clock's second hand move. 19...20...21...22...23...24...25...she fell asleep. When she woke up, she found a note pinned to her sleeve. It read, 

Mimi-   
Sorry I missed you! I didn't want to wake you up. The thing is, I have to get into intensive sugery at the time I'm writing this, and it might go on for a few days! Well, I hope I'll see you soon!   
-Joe 

_CRAP! NOW WHAT AM I GONNA DO?_

**A/N: Im sorry my part really sucked! Well, check Emily's account for part 3, her name on ffn.net is "moonchild", okies? please R&R!**

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=167682
   [2]: http://geocities.com/mimikins008



	3. Wednsday

mimikins note: THIS IS BY EMILY (MOONCHILD) ^^; i have tuesday, thursday, and saturday! 

Here we go again! I'm sure there's yet another 'wonderful' day ahead for Mimi! You'll just have to read and see! ^_~   
I JUST gotta do this! Please visit Michelle's (mimikins) Mimato site Unison at http://www.geocities.com/mimikins008 - it's kewl!!  
Anyway enough babble! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I could say I owned Digimon, but let's just face the truth - I don't so there.  
  
Wednesday.  
After her uneventful Tuesday, Mimi felt terrible. She had finally dropped to sleep at around 3am after tossing and turning in her bed for about 4 hours panicking about the forthcoming dinner. She woke up at about an hour later in a cold sweat and began to panic again. She'd dreamt that it was Friday, and she'd cooked a terrible dinner and Matt hadn't turned up. Everyone was laughing at her, telling her she was a fool.   
"Ooooh, what on earth am I going to do?" she murmured to herself nervously to herself. She climbed out of her bed and wandered into the kitchen. She made herself a cup of cocoa and sat down with a cookery book. She flipped through until her head slumped forward and she once again fell asleep.  
  
Ring! Ring! Her phone rang.  
"Uuuurgh, who could be phoning at this hour in the morning?" she groaned, then realised it was 12.00pm! She leapt up and grabbed the phone. "H... Hello?" she mumbled.  
"Mimi? It's Joe." Joe sounded concerned. "Are you feeling OK?"  
"Yeah, just had a bad night, that's all." she told him.  
"Oh. Anyway I was just phoning to ask what it was you wanted yesterday?"  
"Yesterday?"  
"Yeah, you came to see me at the hospital, remember?"  
"Ohhh... Yeah..." she sighed, and told him about her problem, missing out the part about Matt.  
"That wasn't very clever Mimi, whatever happened to being the bearer of the Crest of Sincerity?"  
"I panicked, OK?" she snapped. She was feeling totally worn out.   
"Sorry!" he apologised quickly. "Look I'm free today, why don't I come round and maybe if we put our heads together we can..." suddenly there was a faint beeping in the background. "...Oh damn! There's been a huge accident, they need me in surgery! I'm sorry Mimi I've gotta go bye!" Joe hung up.  
"Bye... And thanks for nothing." she slammed the phone down and screamed. She then looked at the open cookery book. She decided she'd attempt to make a chicken casserole.  
"It doesn't look THAT hard." she said to herself. She grabbed a pen and paper and made a list of ingredients. It was time to go shopping. She then grabbed something to eat, took a shower and looked out of the window. The weather was sunny and warm so she decided to put on her favourite light pink sleeveless dress. She grabbed her handbag and the shopping list and left the house feeling a little better than she had earlier.  
  
She went straight to the supermarket and was pushing a trolley around the aisles when she noticed Sora. She quickly turned around to go in the other direction when -   
"Hi Mimi! Fancy meeting you here!" she'd been spotted. She turned back and put on a false smile.  
Oh hello Sora, I didn't notice you there!" she greeted.  
"What are you doing?" Sora looked into Mimi's trolley.  
"Oh I'm modelling my latest fashions... What do you THINK I'm doing in a supermarket?" she snapped. She was already in a pretty foul mood, without Sora adding to her stress.  
"Oh silly me! Oh well I've gotta go meet Tai byyye!" Sora walked off in the opposite direction. Mimi sighed, Sora hadn't even asked why she phoned yesterday - typical! She headed for the checkout to pay for her goods.  
"I hope you've got a car miss..." the checkout girl said. "It's throwing it down outside!" Mimi looked out of the window and gasped in horror. The weather had changed terribly. It was raining hard and she hadn't brought a jacket.   
"Hehehe..." she giggled nervously, paid for her food, then left.   
  
"Damn weather..." Mimi growled as she walked along. She was soaked through, her hair was a disaster and her dress was sticking to her. Her brand new sandals were wrecked too. There was an ominous rumble in the distance. "Oh great! Come on lightning just strike me and put me out of my misery!" she shouted at the sky, then continued her journey home.  
  
Matt sighed and looked at the rain running down his window. Rain always made him feel miserable, but it had been worse since the day Mimi had walked out on him...  
"Stop thinking about her!" he scolded himself, suddenly hitting his hand on the window ledge. "She's not worth it! Especially if she thought you'd betray her when she was cheating on you!" but he couldn't help it. Mimi had been, still was, his one true love, the girl he thought he'd spend the rest of his life with. He laughed gently. Who'd have thought that Mr. Cool would end up with Little Miss Ditz? Especially not Tai and co! He remembered the day he and Mimi had announced to the others that they were in love - they practically had to scrape their jaws off the ground! As if it were some kind of weird coincidence he suddenly noticed a familiar figure run past - Mimi. She was soaked through and looked totally fed up with the world. Matt felt a slight twinge of pity in his heart, and before he knew what he was doing he'd grabbed an umbrella and sprinted outside...  
  
"This is all your fault, Mimi Tachikawa." she continued to grumble quietly to herself. "You and your stupid false promises!" suddenly she realised that the rain had stopped hitting her head. She looked up and saw an umbrella above her. She looked to her right and her eyes widened in complete surprise. "Y... Yamato?" she murmured. Matt stood there solemnly, holding the umbrella over her head. She gazed into his beautiful blue eyes for a moment before he turned away. It was too painful for him. He handed her the umbrella and ran back to his apartment. "MAAATT!" Mimi yelled after him, then began to run. It was too late, he slammed the door just as she reached it. She banged on it, sobbing pitifully. "Matt please talk to me!" she pleaded. There was no answer. Taking a shaky breath she ran home, sobbing her heart out.  
  
Later that evening, when she'd dried herself and calmed down from the little incident with Matt, the phone rang.   
"Please don't be Sora, please don't be Sora..." she whispered to herself as she went to the phone. The last thing she needed was to hear Sora's overly saccharine-sweet voice telling her about her wonderful day. "Hello, Mimi Tachikawa speaking." she muttered.  
"Well hello Mimi Tachikawa!" Tai's joked.   
"Hey Tai, what's up?" Mimi asked.  
"I just wanted to see if you were OK. Sora and I had lunch with Joe today and he told us about your problem." Tai explained.  
"Oh... It's OK now really!" she lied, knowing it was far from OK.  
"Oh good! But it's not just that I'm ringing about," he paused. "Matt phoned me not long ago, he said he saw you..." Mimi said nothing. "Mimi are you still there?"  
"Yeah!" she told him.  
"He seemed... Well a little uptight. Did you guys have an argument?"  
"No, nothing like that..." she told him what happened.   
"Weird! Oh well it must've been nothing, perhaps it's just that he didn't know what to say, I mean you guys haven't spoken for so long. Anyway I'd better go, Sora's here." Tai finished.  
"OK, thanks for your concern Tai. Bye." Mimi hung up and sighed. Suddenly she burst into tears again, but before she did she decided she would phone Matt first thing in the morning - it was time they cleared things up...  
  
  
LOOK OUT FOR MICHELLE'S ACCOUNT OF MIMI'S THURSDAY!! (Her FFN.net name's mimikins, if ya forgot!)  
  
  



	4. Thursday

Divine Intervention : THURSDAY by mimikins 

-------- 

DISCLAIMER: YES, I OWN DIGIMON! (that was sarcasm.) 

Parts 1 (Monday) and 3 (Wednsday) are posted under Emily's name, Moonchild. I have Tuesday (2) on my name too. Confusing, huh? TK: Not really but if you say so, Mimi. *glomps TK* SHHH! um..yeah. if you dont want to go find the other chapters, that sucks cause you're going to be waaaaaay lost! By the way, "Promise" by Eve6 is one of my most favoritest songs in the world! Well, onto the story!

You can always contact me at   
AIM: sunshine ba ba MSN: joy_fishy@hotmail.com EMAIL: jump4@joymail.com ICQ: 71018292   
I LOVE talking to people! lol. And my mimato site is at [http://geocities.com/mimikins008][1]. I'll stop talking now. ONTO THE STORY! 

-------- 

The next day Mimi couldn't bring herself to call Matt. After all, he had first cheated on her and then left her standing in the rain. What surer sign of a guy not wanting to be with you do you need? After she finished enough work for the day, she went out for a jog, taking her walkman with her. "Moshi Moshi! Welcome to 102.5, MST! Now for 10 minutes of non-stop music! First up, 'Promise' by MAX. _Sleeping through the evening, singing dreams inside my head, I'm heading out..._ Mimi's hand flicked another preset button at the sound of Matt's strong bass voice. Could she get him out of her life for 5 seconds? UGH! What right did he have, to ruin her life like this? _What's with this? How come all of a sudden it's coming back NOW?_ she inwardly screamed, and started to sprint, seeing nothing but the blurred pavement speed by, the cracks and strains fading into nothingness. 

Matt sighed, and sprawled out under the tree. He couldn't believe he had just left Mimi standing in the rain. _Well, Matt, what SHOULD you have done?_ He closed his eyes. _Um...I don't know... uh...saying something would be a good start? Well, you didn't, and there went your chance to get back together with the only girl you really loved._ "Great. Now I'm talking to myself." said Matt (aloud). He uncurled his limbs, making them stick out off the grass, and then rolled onto his stomach. "I'm SUCH an idiot." He hung his head, and it banged into one of the tree's incredibly hard roots. "Crap." 

She kept running, running, even though she knew she couldn't leave her problems behind that way. She just ran faster. The only resistance now was the air, and that was one pressure she could deal-OOMPH! She screamed as she went down, and desperately veered to the side, trying to beat gravity and get her flying body into the grass. It wasn't working. Just as she closed her eyes for the inevitable impact of the ground, she slammed into something else. What, she didn't know. She didn't know anything except for the darkness that was smothering her mind like a blanket. 

(Omniescent POV) 

Matt clenched his eyes shut as something hard came in contact with his body, namely his stomach knocking the wind out of him. But when he opened his eyes, whatever breath he had was sucked out. A young woman, probably about his age, was lying on the ground next to him, and she wasn't moving. 

"Uhh...Miss?" he ventured. 

No answer. Matt's mind caught up with the present time, and he whipped out his cell phone, and dialed 811. (A/N: mwahaha...no its not a typo!) 

"Hello, this is 811, what is your emergency?" 

"I think this stranger in the park hit her head or something, she's not moving!" 

"Where are you speaking from?" 

"Obaida Park." 

"Somebody will be there right away. If her neck is obviously not broken, turn her on her side. Thank you." 

"I can't tell-" Matt told the dial tone. 

_Man, what did I do to deserve this?_ he thought. Before he could answer himself, the ambulence arrived. He pointed to the woman's prone form, and the medics got to work. 

"Pulse, a little weak but definitely coming through." 

"No apparant damages external or internal, must be a concussion." 

Matt decided it was his time to leave now. He certainly couldn't help the girl anymore. He had just started to walk away from the scene when a white gloved hand pulled him back. 

"Son, you'll have to come with us; we might need more information from you." 

Matt opened his mouth to protest, but before he knew it he was boosted up into the back of the ambulance with the girl, the door slammed, and they were off. 

Now that everything was silent, except for the faint wailing of the siren, Matt took a minute to actually look at the poor girl. He gasped. The girl was a living replica of, well, Mimi! The girl moved, causing Matt to jump in his seat. The until-now silent paramedic grinned slightly. "She's not gonna bite you, y'know." 

Matt forced a smile, but inwardly groaned. _You can never be too sure...especially if she wakes up and I'm the first thing she sees._

--------- 

Mimi opened her eyes slightly and instantly shut them again. The light was making the headache she had just realized she had worse. _I don't think this is heaven...I mean, I have a headache worse than PMS and there aren't any angels. And obviously isn't hell cause I'm not roasting in a fiery pit even thought my head feels like_ "..shit." 

"Good morning to you too." a voice said. 

_No. It is NOT Matt again. This is a dream. And since it's a dream, I might as well see my what my subconciousness made with Matt's voice._

She opened her eyes, and groaned again. It was Matt. And he sure didn't look like a dream Matt. More like a in-the-color-drop-dead-gorgeous-in-life Matt. And he was frowning at her. 

"What's wrong? Does your head still hurt?" 

"No, it's the combination of your shirt and pants, added to the incredibly large grass stain on your pants." she shot back. She snatched the bottle of Advil from the nightstand, shoved one in her mouth and swallowed it dry. 

"Hey, YOU'RE the one who bulldozed into me!" 

"You should notice people running at full speed at you!" 

"YOU should notice 130 lb things sitting on the sidewalk!" 

"Whatever." Mimi turned her back to Matt and closed her eyes again. 

A doctor walked in. "Your girlfriend can leave now." 

"She's not my-" Matt started, but the doctor had left. 

"Oh, WHATEVER." he groaned. Matt got up to leave, but for the second time in an afternoon, was pulled back again. 

"Matt?" 

"Yeah, Mimi?" 

"I'm sorry." 

"For what?" 

She just sat there in the hospital bed, her hands folded. 

"Hey Mimi, what happened to us?" 

"Why don't you ask yourself, you were the one who decided I wasn't enough." Mimi replied. Not maliciously, just wearily as she looked down at her hands. 

"Mimi." 

She looked up. 

"I never cheated on you." 

"Shannon told me that-" 

"Shannon? She was pissed cause I told her I was taken and with you... What about Rich?" 

"He was mad cause I wouldn't go out with him?" 

"Truely?" 

"Truely." 

They both sat there for a while, contemplating. 

"Want to go home now?" asked Matt. 

"Yeah.." she said, rubbing her temples. 

"I'll drive you." 

"Thanks." 

They silently walked out of the hospital, Matt supporting Mimi just a little. 

**A/N: Im sorry my part really sucked! Well, check Emily's account for part 3, her name on ffn.net is "moonchild", okies? please R&R!**

   [1]: http://geocities.com/mimikins008



	5. Friday

Friday - moonchild  
  
Disclaimer: SURPRISE! I don't own digimon.   
  
Mimi sat back in her chair and watched her friends eat dessert. So far the  
dinner had been a total success.   
"This is lovely Mimi!" Emily commented, eating another spoonful of chocolate  
cake.   
"It sure is... But anyway let's cut to the chase! Where's Yamato?" Michelle  
asked eagerly.   
She had been on the edge of her seat all night, looking anxiously at the doorway  
every two seconds. Mimi smiled nervously, and opened her mouth to speak when -   
"I'm here!" a male voice piped up from behind Michelle. Mimi looked up.   
"Oh Matt!" she sighed, stood up and threw herself into the blonde's arms.   
"Mimi." he whispered, there was something strange about his voice but Mimi  
didn't care - he'd turned up! She looked up into his deep brown eyes... Brown  
eyes?!   
"Wait a moment, that's not right!" Mimi muttered to herself. The boy grinned at  
her. "Tai?!"   
"I thought I'd help you out, like the hair?" he whispered. Suddenly Mimi felt  
dizzy and everything went black as she fainted...   
  
"Argh! Help me!" Mimi screamed as she found herself running with Togemon through  
the forests of the Digital World.   
"It's no use running, Digi-Destined!" Etemon shouted wickedly as he ran after  
her. Togemon had tried to fight him, but he was too strong.   
"Togemon, you have to Digivolve!" Mimi pleaded.   
"I can't Mimi!" Togemon told her.   
"Why not? I'm in trouble!" she wailed.   
"Because your crest isn't glowing." the giant cactus explained. Mimi looked down  
at her crest.   
"I haven't been very sincere recently, have I?" she sighed. "I guess this is the  
end then..." everything went black again as Etemon cornered them, an evil grin  
on his face...   
  
Mimi screamed as her alarm went off. She sat up quickly and realised she was  
shaking violently. She'd always hated Etemon the most, he was the most  
frightening thing she'd ever faced, and had a tendency to turn up in her  
nightmares, but with the upcoming dinner in her   
mind it made the nightmare seem even worse.   
"Tonight's gonna be a disaster!" she wailed pitifully and began to cry. It was  
obvious that she'd gotta tell Emily and Michelle the truth, or something  
terrible was going to happen.   
"Enough with the crying Mimi, it's time to get started." she told herself  
firmly, and got out of bed.   
  
As Mimi made herself breakfast she tried to think of a way to tell her friends  
that she'd been lying all along.   
"Look guys," she said to her bowl of cornflakes, "I've gotta tell you something.  
I've not been entirely honest with you... Actually I've not been very honest at  
all. The truth is... Well... I do know Yamato - we go way back... And we were  
going out, but we split up two months ago!" she could almost picture Emily and  
Michelle looking at her scornfully. "I'm sorry, I know you must hate me for  
lying but I totally deserve it - I'm a fraud!" with a sweep of her arm the bowl  
was sent crashing to the floor. She put her head in her hands and wept.   
  
What seemed like only a few moments later, Mimi was awoken by the phone.   
"Hello, you have reached Mimi Tachikawa." the answering machine kicked in, "I'm  
afraid I can't get to the phone right now, but it you leave a message after the  
tone I'll get back to ya a.s.a.p.! Ciao!" it was followed by a loud beep, then -   
"Mimi?" a voice began to speak.   
"Urrgh?" Mimi replied sleepily.   
"It's Emily here, just thought I'd phone to see if we were still on for  
tonight... Hey!" she suddenly stopped talking and Michelle cut in.   
"Heeey Meems! Tell Yamato I can't wait to him!!! Byyye!" the phone was hung up.   
"Bye." Mimi replied to herself forlornly. She then looked up at the clock and  
screamed - it was 11.45 - she'd been asleep for almost 4 hours!   
"Argh! What is it with this table?!" she exclaimed. "I seem to spend more time  
asleep here than in my own bed!" she jumped up, then almost slipped on the  
broken bowl. She sighed with frustration then began to clear up.   
  
Matt was sat in the park yet again, this time in a better position just in case  
someone came jogging past and decided to take a flying lesson over his legs  
again. He couldn't get Mimi out of his head, he was so glad they'd kind-of made  
up but he knew that things could never be the same again. He still loved her -  
but did she still love him? It was driving him crazy, his fellow band members  
could even see that and at the moment it was last thing they needed. Tomorrow  
night would be the biggest concert he, Anton and Xavier had ever performed at.  
He kicked some dirt up and sighed.   
"Hey Matt!" Tai greeted him. He and Sora were walking through the park together.   
"Hey Tai, Sora." he replied.   
"What ya doin?" Sora asked, sitting down next to him.   
"Nothin." he answered.   
"Oh, well Tai and I... Ooh that rhymes! Well we're going for a romantic  
picnic... I'd invite you but.. Well it's kinda personal!" she giggled. Matt  
rolled his eyes.   
"Great." he muttered. Tai noticed how troubled he looked.   
"Hey Sora why don't you go and find us a nice spot?" he handed her the bag he  
was carrying   
and she ran off. "Are you OK Matt? Are you still thinking about Mimi?" Matt  
nodded. "Aaah... Hey I'm sure you'll get back together, actually I'm really  
sure!" Tai smiled with confidence.   
"I dunno... Anyway I wasn't thinking bout that, I was thinkin bout Wednesday."  
Matt told him.   
"Why?" Tai looked at him inquisitively.   
"It was just something she said... Something about false promises?"   
"Ahhh I bet that'll be about that dinner!" Tai explained Mimi's situation to  
Matt.   
"She can be so stupid sometimes." Matt commented. "Sometimes I can't believe she  
had the Crest of Sincerity!" Tai nodded.   
"Anyway, I gotta go. See ya soon Matt." Tai got up and left Matt feeling more  
confused than ever.   
  
It was 6.00 - two and a half hours to go till Emily and Michelle arrived, and  
Mimi was having no luck whatsoever. She'd made a total mess of the casserole and  
the cake had burnt. She finally decided that she'd phone her favourite  
restaurant and order dinner to be delivered.   
She was just dialling the number when the doorbell rang. She sighed and picked  
up the speakerphone.   
"Hello?" she muttered.   
"Hey Mimi! Thought we'd come and give you a hand!" Kari piped up. Mimi smiled to  
herself and buzzed them in. Soon Kari, T.K., Tai, Sora and Izzy were sat around.  
Joe couldn't make it as he was once again in surgery and Matt had band practice.   
"How did you guys know that I was in trouble?" she exclaimed.   
"Just a good guess!" T.K. grinned.   
"Sooo, what can we do to help?" Sora beamed.   
"Weeell.... You can help me make dinner!" Mimi announced. She told them what  
she'd planned.   
"OK, Sora and I will make the casserole, Kari and T.K. - you help Mimi make the  
cake, and Izzy can set the table!" Tai decided as he (once again) took the lead.  
Everyone piled into the kitchen and began to look at the ingredients. Mimi had  
luckily bought enough to have two attempts - so they were prepared. Izzy grabbed  
the cutlery and went to lay the table out. Very soon Tai and Sora were fighting  
over something (nobody knew what) and Kari, T.K. and Mimi were covered in flour  
and chocolate cake mixture.   
"Hehe... I just remembered! Perhaps chocolate cake wasn't such a good idea!"  
Mimi giggled and told them about her strange dreams.   
"That dream with Etemon sounded scary!" Kari commented.   
"I had blonde hair?!" Tai exclaimed in horror.   
"Why were you dreaming about my boyfriend?" Sora demanded.   
"I had blonde hair?!" Tai repeated.   
"Wait... What's Matt gotta do with this dinner?" T.K. asked suspiciously.   
"I HAD BLONDE HAIR?!" Tai repeated again - he looked absolutely horrified. The  
others just looked at him. "What?!" he exclaimed. "I had BLONDE HAIR!"   
"T.K.... About Matt... I think I'd better tell you the real purpose of this  
dinner..." she explained about how she'd lied to Michelle and Emily.   
"Uh oh... That's baaaad." Kari remarked.   
"Very." T.K. added.   
"Not as bad as the thought of me with blonde hair!" Tai pointed out. Kari hit  
him over the head with a wooden spoon. "Ouch!"   
"What am I going to do?" Mimi sighed, and sat down.   
"Hey don't worry! Leave it to us!" Tai announced. Sora, Kari and T.K. looked at  
him sceptically.   
"Why does that worry me even more?" Mimi murmured. Everyone except for Tai  
sniggered.   
"What?!" he exclaimed.   
"Nothing!" they all replied.   
"OK, look Mimi you go get ready - we'll tidy up and then get outta here - the  
casserole will be ready in five minutes and the cake in about twenty." Kari told  
her. Mimi nodded.   
"Thanks guys, what would I do without you?" she hugged them all.   
"Awww it's no problem Meems, you're a friend!" T.K. grinned.   
"Kari - will you stay and help me get ready?" Mimi asked. Kari nodded. "Thanks!"   
"Hey what about me?" Sora asked.   
"I need you to come with me Sora." Tai said quickly.   
"Why?" she asked suspiciously. Tai just looked at her. "Oh, OK." she smiled.   
"OK, I'm gonna take a shower - thanks again guys!" Mimi shouted as she went to  
the bathroom. "Oh and Tai - don't dye your hair OK?" Tai grinned.   
  
At exactly 8.30 the doorbell rang. Mimi finished lighting the candles then  
looked at herself in the mirror. Kari had worked wonders with her make-up. She  
was wearing a beautiful sleeveless light cerise dress that fell elegantly to the  
floor (one of her own designs, naturally.). Her hair fell to her shoulders  
perfectly curled under. She smiled at herself, then   
looked anxiously at the table. Izzy, after hearing about the Matt situation, had  
set out four places. She sighed then went to the speakerphone as the doorbell  
rang again.   
"We're here Mimi." Emily announced.   
"Come on up." Mimi buzzed them in.   
"Oooh it's soo beautiful!" Michelle beamed.   
"It sure is..." Emily looked around sceptically. "Soo, where's Yamato?"   
"Yes, yes where is he?" Michelle asked excitedly. "I really can't wait to meet  
him!"   
"He might not be able to make it - big band practice y'see. But he said he'd try  
his best - he really wants to meet you guys..." Mimi told them. Michelle beamed  
again but Emily continued to look unimpressed. Mimi sighed in her head. "There's  
just no pleasing some people." she thought to herself as she went to get the  
main course.   
  
Soon they were eating the chicken casserole which, (unbeknownst to Emily and  
Michelle) had been prepared by Tai and Sora.   
"This is delicious!" Michelle complimented.   
"Why, thank you!" Mimi smiled, and looked at the clock. Suddenly the phone rang.  
"Excuse me for a moment." she got up and answered. "Mimi Tachikawa spea..."   
"Mimi, look out of you window!" Tai suddenly cut in. She walked over and looked  
out curiously. Her face lit up as she saw Tai, Sora and T.K. wave at her, with  
them was Matt! He looked up at her seriously. "Matt's gonna let himself in OK?  
Like he used to when you guys were dating."   
"OK, thank you!" she said quietly. "You guys rule!" she hung up and smiled at  
Michelle and Emily.   
"Who was that?" Emily asked.   
"Oh.. Just someone from work." she replied as she sat down to continue eating.  
Michelle was about to ask something when they heard the door open.   
"Meems I'm here!" Matt called out. Michelle's face lit up and Emily dropped her  
fork in amazement.   
"Matt you made it!" Mimi jumped up and walked out into the hallway to greet him.  
He was dressed quite smartly, but not too smartly. His jaw dropped when he saw  
Mimi.   
"Wow." was his only word as she hugged him.   
"I'm sooo glad you're here." she whispered.   
"It's OK, why didn't you just tell me?" he joked. She playfully hit him over the  
head.   
"Idiot!" she grinned. "Come in and meet my friends!" they walked into the dining  
room hand-in-hand. "Emily, Michelle, I'd like you to meet my... Boyfriend  
Yamato, Matt honey this is Emily and Michelle." Emily stood up and shook his  
hand.   
"Nice to meet you." she said simply. Meanwhile Michelle was sat with eyes wide  
as saucers.   
"Oh... My.... God!" she finally managed to exclaim. "I... Love you!" Matt  
laughed, his blue eyes sparkling.   
"Sorry, I'm already taken." he apologised, then much to Mimi's surprise kissed  
her on the cheek.   
"Errm, why don't you sit down and I'll get your dinner." she said rather  
faintly, and slowly made her way into the kitchen.   
  
The dinner was, to say the least, a complete success. They'd all had a wonderful  
time chatting about their favourite things. Of course Matt and Mimi had to make  
up a few things about their 'relationship', but neither of them minded.   
"Thanks for the wonderful evening Mimi, Matt." Emily said as her and Michelle  
were leaving.   
"Yes, it's been GREAT!" Michelle exclaimed, hugging Mimi tightly. "I owe you  
one!" she whispered.   
"Hehe, I'll hold you to that!" Mimi laughed.   
"It's been great to meet you guys after hearing Mimi talk about you!" Matt told  
them.   
"You too Matt. Anyway come on Michelle it's time we got outta your hair bye!"  
Emily grabbed Michelle by the sleeve of her jacket.   
"See ya soon Mimi!" Michelle called as she was dragged out.   
"Bye!" Mimi called back. "Phew!" she sighed. Matt laughed.   
"Michelle certainly is a lively one!" Mimi smiled at him.   
"Wanna stay for a while?" she asked.   
"Sure." Matt smiled back and they went to the lounge. Mimi poured them each a  
glass of wine and they sat down.   
"That was.. Interesting." Mimi commented.   
"Definitely." Matt replied.   
"So, how did they persuade you?" Mimi asked.   
"What?" Matt asked in confusion.   
"The others, how did they persuade you to come?"   
"They didn't." he told her truthfully. "They told me about your problem, and  
well I thought about that saying 'a friend in need is a friend indeed', and well  
you're a friend!"   
"Oh Matt, you're so sweet." she kissed him on the cheek. He turned away from her  
as he turned bright red. Suddenly he reached into his pocket.   
"I almost forgot to give you this." he handed her a ticket. "It's for tomorrow  
night's gig, the others are all going too."   
"Front row." she smiled. "Thanks Matt, I'll be there."   
"Great." he grinned. "I'm glad we're friends again Mimi, I missed our little  
chats."   
"Me too, me too." she replied.   
"Anyway I better go, see you tomorrow?" Matt stood up.   
"Sure thing." she walked him to the door.   
"Well... Bye." he looked into her warm hazel eyes, and before he knew what he  
was doing he'd swept her up in his arms and they were kissing each other  
passionately, just like before they split up. Mimi suddenly pushed him away.   
"I think you'd better go Matt." she said shakily.   
"Y... Yeah I guess so." he said in the same tone. He hurriedly shut the door and  
ran out of the building. "You fool Ishida!" he shouted at himself. Meanwhile  
Mimi was leant against the door crying.   
"Oh Yamato, why did I push you away?" she sobbed.   



	6. Saturday

Divine Intervention: Saturday Written by RisingPhoenix for Mimikins because she's cool like that. 

A/n- read part one first, it's on Moonchild's account. The rest is under mimikins' account. Umm, this will be a little different than the other parts because I wrote it, not them. Hope you like it the only problem at this point is that I don't have a plot just yet so I have to think one up. But when I do, it will be the coolest ever!!! Wait, in the process of writing this authors note, I came up with a plot! Cool! 

Mimi's Note: Hehehe..RisingPhoenix spit this one out REALLY fast, I commented I was stuck on ideas for this last chapter, and she's like "I'll write it!" Sure enough, by the time I get home from the chorus concert (which absolutely sucked) I have a fic sitting in my mail! Well, that's all I have to say. ENJOY! REVIEW! 

No, I don't own digimon and that's probably a good thing because if I did the entire thing would be a mimato fest and that would piss off a lot of people. 

Mimi flopped against the elegantly wallpapered wall, staring up at her ceiling, tears hazing her vision, her view of the world. Why did she push him away? Why? At this point she was banging her head against the wall, repeatedly, unceasingly. She glanced around her apartment, looking at all the hard work she had put in, all the happy memories, and all the bad. Too bad I have to leave, she thought to herself. I just got this place the way I wanted it. 

She made a quick call to some important people, saving the travel agent for last. She didn't call any of the DigiDestined. She would tell them tomorrow, when it was too late for them to get her to convince her otherwise. She wanted out of this country, she didn't belong here, she didn't belong with Matt. Well, actually she did, but she decided that their relationship was beyond redemption, past the breaking point. You don't put someone through rejection twice, then come crawling back, you just didn't. 

She lay down to sleep after eating the uneaten half of the cake, a box of cookies, and a bowl of ice cream (comfort food. Come on, you would do the same thing if you lost Matt. I mean, can you say hottie? ^-^). 

Staring up at the ceiling once more, Mimi reflected on what she was doing. Leaving the one person she truly cared about, that truly cared about her. But it was wrong to keep holding on to something that she would just shatter all over again. Every time it was working out, every time Matt reached out to her she pushed him away, left him in the dust. It was time for her to move on, because if you really love something, you let it go, you don't drag it down with you anymore. She fell asleep crying, thinking that what she was doing was actually right. 

The next day, Mimi was a nervous wreck. She threw on one of her designs from her 'girl on the go' collection (a pale green ribbed turtle necked tank top and kacki skirt that reached just above the knee) and flew around the house packing everything she needed, and leaving everything she didn't. She had arranged so that Yoko, a friend of hers that lived next door and whose best friend was manager of a moving company, would have everything packed for her and shipped out. Her plan was that she would take the 11:30pm flight to New York and never come back to this country, ever again. If her friends wanted to see her, they could just fly out to New York. 

All her business arrangements had been made. Her company's base in the Big Apple would be her new headquarters. She would keep her branch in Japan, but never visit it. It they needed to see her so badly, they could fly out to New York, because Mimi had had it up to her ears with Japan, with Odaiba, with everything Matt. 

It was noon when Mimi met with Sora and Kari. All the others were busy, and she didn't want to speak to Matt anyway. Assuming that she had just wanted to meet them to chat, Sora and Kari ate ravenously, laughing and joking. They didn't notice Mimi picking gingerly at her food and acting very secluded. 

"You guys, I have an announcement to make." 

"Don't you think Matt should be here when you tell us about the engagement?" asked Kari innocently. Mimi ignored her and went on. 

"I'm leaving. I'm moving to New York, I just can't take it here anymore. I've had everything arranged with my business and apartment, and I'm leaving." 

Kari and Sora stared at her blankly. "What?" 

"You heard me, I'm leaving. I'm going to live in New York. The flight leaves tonight at 11:30 and it's a one way ticket." 

"But Mimi, why?" 

"Because of Matt. We just don't belong together. Every time we get close, I hurt him, I hurt myself, and I'm sick of it. He can have any girl in the country, in the world, and he deserves better than me. He deserves better than a girl who will just hurt him, and I'm sure he can find one. Just wait, at his next concert he's gonna find some beautiful super model and he won't even remember me. Just wait." 

For the next half an hour, the two of them tried everything to get her to change her mind, but she wouldn't budge. They would have gone on longer, but Mimi said goodbye, and they had no choice but to do the same thing or they would never get the chance. 

"You two have to promise me you won't tell Matt, you have to promise me. I don't ever want to see him again, I don't want to hurt him anymore." 

They both promised, but Kari just ran the idea over and over in her mind, "she didn't say I couldn't tell TK." 

As Mimi wrapped up the loose ends of her move and finished packing, Kari was busy herself. She was supposed to go to a movie with TK that afternoon, and waited patiently for him to show up at her house. He pulled up in his black Honda, and practically skipped up to her doorway. Good old TK, still a three year old at heart. Kari swung the door open just as he was pulling his hand up to ring the doorbell. 

"Hi Kari. Ready for the movie?" 

"TK, Mimi's leaving." 

"Cool. She deserves a vacation. Where's she going." 

"No, I mean she's moving away. She's going to live in New York and she isn't coming back." Kari went on and explained all about her situation with Matt. TK listened, wide eyed, for the entire duration. Without another word he ran down the stone pathway to his car and sped off. 

"Ugh. If I knew that he was going to blow off our date, I never would of told him," proclaimed Kari with mock indigence and laughed softly as she walked back inside and closed the door. 

Mimi was standing in the doorway, looking in the small auditorium where Matt was playing with his band. The place they were playing at was nothing more than a local coffeehouse, even though it was an internationally acclaimed rock group. Matt took his duties as a local band leader very seriously and often played at local gigs for very little, as if paying back the places where he had gotten started and had made him famous. 

Thankful for the darkness that concealed her, Mimi remained in the shadows watching the three man group. Matt's voice surrounded her like the wings of an angel, and she allowed the melody to wrap around her, listening half conciously until she recognized her favorite song being played. Her favorite song, that is, that was not by Matt's band. It was Vertical Horizon's Everything you want. She had always loved this song, but hearing it by Matt made it so much better, so much more meaningful. But she didn't stay for the entire single, she left the building before he could sing the words that would be like a knife in her back. Even though she left, the lyrics still followed her out the door and across the street. 

"I am everything you want,   
I am everything you need,   
I am everything inside of you   
That you wish you could be.   
I say all the right things,   
At exactly the right time,   
But I mean nothing to you and I   
Don't know why…" 

She didn't see another blond haired, blue eyed individual letting himself in the building and marching up to the stage. 

TK jumped up on the stage and whispered something in his brother's ear, leading him off the stage at the same time. The other members of the band quickly announced that the singer would be back shortly and began an instrumental number to keep the audience's attention. They waited patiently for their lead singer and guitarist to come back, but he left them hanging there for a very long time. 

"What is it, TK?" 

"It's Mimi. She's going to New York. She doesn't think you two belong together." 

"Of course she doesn't. She hates me, and if she hates me I don't think it would be a good idea if we stayed together." 

"But that's just it. She doesn't hate you, I think and Kari thinks that she still loves you. Actually, we know she does, but she thinks that she's gonna hurt you if she doesn't leave. She loves you so much, she would break her own heart so that she won't be dragging you down anymore." 

"Dammit, why would she think that?" 

"Don't ask me. All I know, is she's leaving." 

Matt looked stricken, but then his muscles relaxed into a depressed air of resignation. He turned so that his brother wouldn't see the tears. "She doesn't love me. How could she love me? She's leaving because I'm not good enough for her. Come on, TK, admit it. She could have any guy in the world, just wait. The second she steps off the plane a thousand New York Guys are going to be all over, and she's going to find some hot Calvin Klein model and forget all about me. Just wait. 

TK smacked his brother upside the head. "COME ON MATT, STOP SAYING THINGS YOU KNOW AREN'T TRUE!!! YOU LOVE MIMI, AND SHE LOVES YOU BACK. YOU ARE GOING TO THE AIRPORT, AND YOU ARE GETTING HER BACK IF I HAVE TO KNOCK YOU OUT AND DRAG YOU OVER THERE BY THE SCRUFF OF THE NECK!!!!" Matt turned to face his brother, rubbing his temple where he had been struck. TK continued, his voice now soft, eyes brimmed with anger and knowledge beyond his years. 

"If you know, that this is the one, and if you feel it, every time that you touch her, and every time you hear her voice. If you know, if you just know that she is the girl that you can share your life with, and who can make you happy, you had better not let her get away, because you might just not be able to ever replace the piece of your heart that she took with her." 

And eerie silence followed TK's speech. Matt stared at him, dumfounded. "But what can I do?" 

"Go, now. It's 10:00, it takes an hour go get there, and her flight leaves at 11:30. Run." Obediently, Matt bolted out the door, and leaped into his convertible, not even bothering to pull the top up, despite the rain. TK listened to the screech of tires on wet pavement. He punched the air, and let out a shout of victory that rang throughout the building. 

Matt ran. He ran as he never had before, out of his car and into the airport. He cut about 20 people in line, and banged his credit card in front of the lethargic clerk. 

"Hello, Sir. How may I help you?" she spoke the words so slowly it was like she was placing a period between each one. 

"I need a ticket for the 11:30 flight to New York, I don't care what class, I don't care where, I don't care how much it costs, I JUST NEED A TICKET NOW!!!!" 

"Sir, there are about 16 flights, all leaving for New York at that time. Which airline?" 

"I DON'T KNOW WHICH AIRLINE, I NEED THE ONE WITH MIMI TACHIKAWA ON IT!!!!!!" Matt was going beet red in the face and screamed it so loudly the entire terminal was staring at him. The lethargic woman remained unfazed. 

"I'm sorry sir. I don't know what flight this so called Tapinawa lady was on." but Matt wasn't listening, he was staring at a young woman behind the counter about seven tellers down running towards him. 

"Did you say that you were looking for Mimi Tachikawa?" 

"Yes, do you know where she is?" 

"Wait, are you Yamato Ishida?" 

"Yes yes, that's me, but what about Mimi?" 

"This must be my lucky day! My favorite designer and my favorite singer both here together!" 

"Just get me to Mimi!" 

"Oh, right." The young woman's hands flew across the keys with a speed that rivaled Izzy's. As she worked, she spoke. 

"About half an hour ago, she came through here. She said that she needed to get away from Yamato so she wouldn't hurt him anymore. I never thought that it would be you, Yamato Ishida. Wait, do you have your passport?" 

"Shit!" 

"That's OK. I'll let you through if you just autograph this," she said as she slapped his CD on the countertop. Matt whipped out a pen and wrote "To my best friend in the whole world and savior, Liz. From Yamato Ishida." Pausing only to look at her nametag. He gave her a quick hug and shouted his thanks as he ran through the terminal, but Liz didn't hear him because she had passed out after handing him the ticket. 

Mimi walked down the hallways of the Airport. She walked into a news stand and grabbed a copy of Vogue magazine looking at it just long enough to make out the title, and not seeing the picture on the front cover. It was only when she sat down that she realized that Matt's face was plastered across the front, that seductive, secretive smile on his lips. She stared in a trance at his perfect features, his spiky hair, his azure eyes. She snapped out of it when pre-boarders for her flight were called, and she threw the magazine in the trash without even opening it. She knew that half of it would be nothing but pictures of him and his life story. Then, wondering of she was mentioned, she dug it out and flipped it open. 

She read half of the article only to discover that the magazine had made her out to be a back-stabbing witch who leeched off him and led him on, only to dump him and break his heart. Even though Matt's only words on her were "About Mimi Tachikawa and I, no comment." She flung it back in the garbage with disgust. 

Reading about Matt brought back innumerable memories of him. She remembered their last kiss, and how right it had felt, how blissful it was to be in his arms. Then she remembered where she was and why, and she shook her head violently as if to rid it of all those thoughts. As she walked up to the clerk in front of the gateway, she thought she could hear his voice again, but dismissed it as only her imagination. 

Matt's feet pounded the linoleum. He had forgotten how big this airport was, and he was exhausted from sprinting so long and so hard, but he kept going, his brother's words ringing in his ears. "If you know, if you just know that she is the girl that you can share your life with, and who can make you happy, you had better not let her get away, because you might just not be able to ever replace the piece of your heart that she took with her." 

Matt was drenched to the skin. His T shirt was soaking wet, and while it was normally gray, it had been turned black by the moisture and clung to his skin. His hair hung down in little clumps over his red face, a few stray strands flying out in the air behind him. 

At the end of the wing, he could just make out the terminal he was looking for, and who he was sure was Mimi walking toward the teller. With a burst of strength, he accelerated even more, and screamed out her name in desperation. She was at the teller now, handing over her tickets. Again, he shouted her name but she didn't respond, didn't even turn around. He was close, so close, almost at the right gate. His lungs were burning up, his legs were on fire, but still he ran. She was past the teller now, she glanced at her watch and stepped onto the gray carpeted threshold. 

Mimi walked up to the teller, handed over the tickets, and proceeded on into the thin hallway connecting the plane to the terminal structure. She was about 10 feet past the gateway, when she heard her name. Instinctively, she turned around to see a blurry mass of blonde hair and blue eyes coming at her like a speeding train and bulldoze into her, sending them both crashing to the ground. 

"MATT!!! I left so I wouldn't hurt you anymore!! Why did you come??!!" 

Matt took in a deep breath, recovering from running so hard and so long. "Mimi, nothing could hurt me more, than never seeing you again." Once again, he took her in his arms, and they kissed, but this kiss was different, there was no shadow of doubt, so possibility of it being wrong. And this time, nobody pulled away. 

Ok, that's it people. I hope you liked it, I had fun writing it. But… I have to say that it is not at all in my nature to write a fic like this. I write angst, I write depressing sad stories where people die. You can probably tell that this is not your standard happy go lucky romance, although I tried. But that's like asking Stephen King to write a comedy, it doesn't work. If it were up to me, Matt probably would have missed the plane and it would of crashed and then Matt would have committed suicide because he couldn't live without Mimi, etc. But I had to write a fluff fic because it was for my pal Mimikins and this was a fluff fic series so that wouldn't have been good. 

Once again, I hope ya liked it. More fics by me can be found on my account, I'm RisingPhoenix, and I have another fic on Mimi's account (yes, her real name is Mimi, btw, and we know each other in real life. I'm going to see her at school tomorrow) it's called a Crystal Truth but it's bad since it was my first ever. Actually, I only have two not including this one, so that's not saying a whole lot ^-^ I love the fact that you've read this far, now all we ask is that you review!!! PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 

Aurevuari, I got nothin else to say. RisingPhoenix =-) 

Mimikins: RisingPhoenix is on the phone with me right now, and she says that this is going to be the fluffiest thing you are ever going to see her write, and don't expect any other happy endings. (which of course are the best kind...) 


End file.
